


Fuse With Me

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Poly, Comfort Food, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Build, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire gem Zuko and Water gem Katara become unlikely allies under Princess Yue’s leadership. But when Princess Yue starts becoming attached to Earth and defies the Diamond Authority, things go wrong and mistakes are made. </p><p>(A Steven Universe AU written for Zutara Week 2015. I'm rewriting/editing parts of it as I go along.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happenstance (Homeworld's Finest Star)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Steven Universe, this fanfic will spoil some of the major plot points regarding the show. You may also find some of the events or concepts in this fic confusing and hard to understand. 
> 
> Please look at the author's notes before reading new chapters because I include trigger warnings for stuff that happens in every chapter.
> 
> More information will be added in the author's notes as this fanfic is updated. So yes, this fic is in the ALOK tag because characters from that series will make an appearance. *wink wink*

“On behalf of the Diamond Authority I give Princess Yue permission to gather intelligence regarding Planet: 42718, otherwise known as ‘Earth.’ She will have two years to complete her mission and return to Homeworld, where we will decide the planet’s future.”

“Thank you, Unalaq.” Princess Yue bowed her head and tried not to smile in front of the board of solemn, old men who surrounded her. It was one against ten, but Yue still liked her chances. “I am so honoured that you have chosen me to lead this mission.”

“Yes.” Unalaq frowned in spite of the princess’ show of sobriety. “It’s a very peculiar mission, if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, you are right Sir. I am apprehensive about the success of this mission, but should it succeed it will not only be to Homeworld’s benefit but the whole of gem kind’s.” In spite of herself, Yue’s blue eyes sparkled as she spoke of her ambitions, images of prosperity and peace for her people flood through her mind’s eye. She cleared her throat, remembering that she was forgetting herself and the role she was meant to play. “You will not regret this, Sir.”

“I hope so.” Unalaq said. “You are dismissed. You have two days to pick two suitable gems to assist you in your mission. I hope the time limit will not be a hindrance, Princess Yue.” In the corner of her eye, Yue could see her father glaring at Unalaq as the sly old gem had finally allowed a smug grin to appear on his ugly face. Yue raised her head high and met Unalaq’s gaze, forgetting her role as the humble princess.

“Not at all Sir. In fact, it’s the perfect amount of time.” she turned her back to the council of old men. “I bid you all farewell and shall hope to see you when my mission succeeds.”

When Yue finally let the room of shocked, stuffy old men, she allowed herself to smile. Yue would have given anything to see the arrogance on Unalaq’s face being wiped off when she flounced her confidence in front of him and the board of rusty old rocks, but the princess didn’t have time to antagonise the old coot.

In spite of what Yue said, finding two gems who would remain loyal to her and only her would be incredibly difficult in the amount of time the Diamond Authority had given her and she couldn’t ask her father for help. No, Yue would have to search high and low to find two worthy gems on Homeworld.

“You and the princess are disgusting.” Yue was snapped out of her thoughts by the snide comment. “Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger.”

“You take that back right NOW Zuko or I SWEAR by the moon that I’ll crack your gem for good!” Yue almost fell over her high heels when she heard a familiar voice threaten the life of a banished prince. Oh spirits, was Katara stubborn and bad tempered enough to try and take down the son of the Fire Lord? Zuko was a banished prince, but still a prince all the same!

“You are in no position to call another gem weak!”

“Oh really? Well maybe my father would disagree.”

“Ha! You must have a short memory because if I recall, your dad kicked you out of the Fire Nation for your weakness!” Yue peeped at Zuko’s flaring nostrils from behind a pillar. She could tell Katara was hitting a sore spot. “Am I wrong? Did the gossips spread incorrect information?”

Yue sighed from her hiding spot. Katara had absolutely no idea. If half of gem world knew how Prince Zuko really got that scar on his face, the Fire Lord’s reputation would be cracked beyond repair. Even Yue’s tears wouldn’t have been able to heal it.

“What would a working class water gem know of strength? For years the Fire Gems ruled Homeworld, until the Avatar appeared. All the other gems would be nothing but a footnote in the history books if the Avatar hadn’t intervened!” Princess Yue resisted the urge to chuckle. Boy, the embers of Fire Nation propaganda were still burning bright. According to Yue’s sources, the prince had only been banished from his home for a couple of weeks. She wondered what a few weeks on Earth would do to challenge the Fire gem’s word view…

Yue decided to yet again try her hand at gambling.

“Prince Zuko and Katara!” Princess Yue emerged from her hiding place, calling the other gems in her loudest and authoritative voice. It had the desired effect for Katara as she bent the knee, but Zuko stood his ground and crossed his arms in a show of stubborn defiance. “What is this racket you’re making?”

“Forgive me your highness! I did not mean to cause a disturbance, but his highness was insulting you.” Katara made a point to glare at the other gem, snarling at him like a wolf.

“Lies! I was merely pointing out how feeble and unreliable fusion is.” Yue snorted. Even if she hadn’t been listening to their conversation, she would have been able to tell Zuko was being dishonest. The poor gem could barely look her in the eye. “If this stupid worker gem can’t tell the difference between criticism and slander, that is not my fault. I honestly don’t know how you put up with being in the presence of such a rebellious gutter sniper, let alone fuse with her.”

Yue smiled. It was time to play her hand.

“You will find out during our reconnaissance mission to Earth, Prince Zuko.” she said. “I hereby invite you and Katara to join me on my ship in two days.” It took a full two seconds before Zuko and Katara realised what Yue had said.

“I-I’ve been chosen? Really?” Katara dropped the staff she had been pointing at Zuko’s face not two minutes ago and rose to meet Yue’s height. “My goodness, Princess I am so honoured. I didn’t think you would ever pick someone like me to-”

“Nonsense Katara.” Yue said. “You are a strong, capable warrior. It would be my pleasure to have you on my crew.” Plus Yue had not failed to notice how deeply in love the young water gem was with her. While it might be difficult to convince her to leave her family behind, Yue was sure she could get the gem to see the justice in her mission.

Yue was also quite fond of Katara, but Yue decided to put those feelings aside for now.

“I refuse! You can enlist all the worker gems you like, but I am a Prince! I am your social equal. I am not stupid enough to follow another gem onto that gem forsaken planet-”

“Actually, it would be very wise if you followed me to Earth Zuko because if you do, then you’ll be part of a crew that has conquered an entire planet.” the princess allowed that thought to sink into Zuko’s head. Taking a whole planet would mean a permanent place in gem and Homeworld history. No gem could deny the prestige, not even the Fire Lord himself.

“But how will we conquer this planet if it’s just the three of us?” Zuko asked.

“Once I gather enough intelligence to gain the Diamond Authority’s interest in the planet, they’ll send more gems to help us. Trust me Prince Zuko, they’re very interested in this mission.” Yue omitted the fact that Fire Lord Ozai purposely nodded off while Yue was presenting her mission statement, but Prince Zuko didn’t need to know that. If he rebelled, Yue could just remind him of the fact that while his sire had banished him and stripped him of his birthright, Yue was still very much the princess of the Northern Water Gems.

But Yue would rather have Zuko willingly come on this mission of his own accord. A happy and hopeful gem was a more open minded gem that would perhaps see that their father was a manipulative piece of rock who needed to be kicked off his throne sooner rather than later. It was a risk Yue was willing to take in this game of chance.

“Very well. You have a deal, Princess Yue.” Yue took Zuko’s proffered hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Indeed, we do. Start packing your bags.” Once Yue turned around to leave, Zuko and Katara exchanged one final glare before heading off into different directions, not realising that the best actress and gambler on Homeworld had duped them into taking part in her most dangerous and risky mission yet. “Don’t leave anything important behind.”


	2. Vigil (They Crave that Mineral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue falls in love at first sight with Earth, but Zuko and Katara are having second thoughts. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Non-graphic description of murder and near death experience e.g. Yue mentions a story where Zhao meets an unpleasant end.

Yue looked at all the greenery decorated with a variety of colourful flowers blooming, the animals happily frolicking and thought: 

_‘What fools we are on Homeworld. All this untouched beauty and the Diamond Authority wants to destroy it all.’_

If it were possible, Princess Yue would forget about Homeworld and live on Earth, which was like no other planet she had ever seen. Unfortunately, the other gems didn’t seem to share her feelings. 

 “Kill me.” Zuko begged after he sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time. The air on this planet didn’t seem to agree with Zuko’s immune system and it showed all over the prince's blotchy, red face. Princess Yue did her best to alleviate the symptoms of ‘hay fever’ but the poor prince would have to wait for the medicine to take effect. Yue didn't know if there was a difference between grass pollen and whatever messed with Zuko's immune system on Homeworld since natural or organic life wasn't commonplace, but she looked at the bright side. It was an opportunity to practise her medicinal skills! 

 “I would but I’m busy keeping all these  _things_  from eating me.” Katara growled as she squished yet another mosquito. While she had tried to be nice to all organic life on Earth, the tiny life forms just weren’t reciprocating. 

 Yue sighed. Even though she loved Earth, she was thankful Katara and Zuko had something to bond over. At least for the time being. While surviving this planet and dealing with all the new sights and sensations that came with earth drained all their energy, Yue knew it was only a matter of time before this delicate alliance would break under pressure and they would be right back to square one. 

“Yue, please tell the worker gem to work on her attitude.” Zuko beautifully demonstrated Yue's point. 

 “You know Zuko, when I conquered other planets with lapis lazulis or pearls, I referred to them by their given name.” Yue said. “It’s a great way to earn their respect and companionship, which we will need to survive.” 

This was the first thing Arnook told Yue before she led her first 'trip' away from Homeworld. Her father didn’t leave out the grisly details about failed missions so Yue could still picture the angry worker gem poised over Admiral Zhao’s body, before they took a jagged machete to his gem and smashed it before he could wake up to scream in agony or cry for help. 

 “Treat other gems well and they won’t stab you in the back.” Arnook laughed at his own joke. “But make their life on a planet far from home hell and they won’t hesitate to make your mission your last.” Yue thought about telling Zuko that story, but she didn’t want to scare him. Yue needed Zuko to trust Katara if her mission was going to be a success.

No, she’d need to try a different tactic. 

“I want to visit that mountain.” She pointed towards a particularly tall, snowy peak that was about one mile away from the group. 

 Zuko and Katara both stopped in their tracks. 

 “Are mountains those really tall, spiky hills humans stay away from?” 

“Actually Katara, there are really brave humans who climb mountains all the time.” Yue said. 

 “We are not humans.” Zuko said. 

 “Yes, but humans do see the benefit of climbing mountains.” Yue casually examined her nails. “For example, there are certain minerals up there that could power a 100 ships on our planet.” She had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing at how gullible the poor sweet son of the Fire Nation could be when his pupils dilated at the mention of new resources.  

 “I suppose we could check it out.” Katara said. She didn’t seem one hundred percent convinced, but went along with Yue’s plan anyway. Honestly, she was glad of any excuse to get away from the mosquitoes. Physical bodies were but a mere vessel for gems, but that didn’t make the bites were any less annoying! “Where exactly are the minerals on the mountain?” 

 Yue smirked. Her plan was going to work perfectly.

 

* * *

 

Yue's plan was working terribly. Homeworld's environment was dead compared to Earth’s landscapes, which seemed to have wills of their own. She held on for dear life to the edge of the cliff as the mountain shook as if it were a dog trying to rid itself of some pesky flees.

Her group being the pesky flees that were so very close to dying. 

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Zuko screamed as he evaded a huge boulder. He barely moved in time before the chunk of rock plummeted down the mountain. “What do humans do in a situation like this?” 

“I don’t know!” Yue yelled over the wreckage. “The intel didn’t mention anything about avalanches!” 

“Probably because humans can’t come back from something like this!” Katara shrieked as another chunk of rock nearly hit her head. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Zuko screamed over the rubble. “This is what we get for copying the natives!” 

“Are you done complaining?” Katara shouted. “Because I don’t want my last moments to be filled with your whining!” 

“Neither mine with yours!” Zuko spat back before a particularly jagged rock met with the back of his palm. The prince of the Fire gems cried out in pain as he dangled from the edge of a cliff, with only one hand to keep him from falling. Katara gasped as another small rock hit Zuko square on the forehead, making the prince’s eyes roll back into his skull. 

“Katara, don’t!” Yue tried to grab her friend but it was too late. Not one to leave anyone in distress or let another water gem get the blame for a fire gem's death, Katara jumped to where Zuko was, pushed him away from the rain of rubble and plastered him to the wall by freezing him in place with a well aimed water whip while the rocks pummelled her body. She tried to escape, but the weight of the rocks were crushing her. 

“KATARA!” Yue screamed as she watched her friend’s body revert into its gem and fall down the mountainside. Yue could barely hear Zuko’s terrified gasp and the sight of the colour drain from his cheeks was nearly blocked out by the falling rocks. 

 

* * *

 

It took them hours to find Katara’s gem amongst the rubble. 

“By Agni, look at the size of those cracks!” Zuko’s hands shook as he held the dormant gem in his hands. “I-I’ve never a gem look this bad before!” 

In times like this, Yue would usually comfort a new cadet by retelling war stories of gems that had survived and endured much worse than their injured comrade’s hardships. 

 But this time, Yue did not want to get Zuko’s hopes up. 

 “Give her to me.” Yue said. “My tears will fix the cracks.” 

 “A-Are you certain?” Zuko knew that Yue’s healing abilities were the stuff of legends, but his guilt-riddled brain wouldn’t let him stop shaking with worry. “Father told me worker gems were made of stronger stuff than most gems, but this-” 

 “Zuko.” Yue said in a calm tone that betrayed how she truly felt. “Give her to me.” 

Zuko passed Katara’s gems into Yue’s steady, statue-like hands as if he were handling a baby bird that’s wings were broken. Yue took a deep breath and let the tears flow from her eyes and onto her friend’s broken gem. 

Usually, Yue would need some privacy in order to complete this procedure. Crying in front of other people on cue was embarrassing and difficult with other people staring at you, but this time Yue allowed her sorrow and guilt to wreck her composure. 

 

* * *

 

For four weeks, Zuko had not left Katara’s side. 

 “You can take a break now Prince Zuko.”Yue said after she returned from another trip to the mountains. They were much safer to visit now and in a cruel twist of irony, Yue found some crystals that could power their spaceships back at hime, though it did little to ease the pain in her chest.  “You should see the sunset. It’s truly one of the natural wonders of this planet…” 

Nonetheless, Yue didn’t allow her feelings to disrupt the mission. Earth provided wonderful distractions to sorrow and she felt it would be a dishonour to Katara’s sacrifice if she didn’t achieve results. 

 However, it seemed that Prince Zuko dealt with his grief in an entirely different manner. 

 “When I used to go spying on the enemy, I’d watch her spar.” Zuko said, not tearing his eyes away from Katara’s gem. Yue blinked in shock. Hmm. This didn’t look good. Zuko’s mental state was distorting his sense of reality. This sometimes happens when gems are put under a lot of stress. “She’d get stabbed, then come back a minute later. I could hardly believe that any gem, let alone a  _worker gem_ , could recover so quickly. It was like magic I… I hated her for it. I hated her ability to come back from something like that so strong, while I always struggled.” 

Yue snorted. Okay, maybe Zuko’s grip on reality wasn’t slipping, but she was amazed Zuko would admit to infiltrating another tribe’s territory. On Homeworld, you could be put in isolation for such a trespass. 

 “It’s true.” Zuko said, refusing to meet the Yue’s gaze as his cheeks were dusted pink. “It takes me at least a week to repair the damage done to my body, even though I’ve been training and meditating since I was five. Ever since I was fourteen I’ve been asking myself, how does she do it? How can I steal her secrets?” 

 “There's no secret to  Katara's abilities.” Yue giggled. "She is just an extremely talented and resilient warrior.” 

 “Yeah…” Zuko frowned. “Deep down, I thought so too. But…” 

 Yue frowned before reaching out and giving Zuko’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Some gems need more time to think about their form. They may get pounded and pressed on more than others, but they usually come out more beautiful than ever. Just be patient and wait.” she smiled when Zuko finally looked her in the eye and hesitantly, but slowly nodded. 

 “I guess I’ll go see that sunset.” he looked back at Katara's gem, a lapis lazuli, glittering in the sun. “I won’t be long…” 

“Don’t worry.” Yue said. “We aren’t going anywhere.” 

 

* * *

 

Zuko was back at his post a week later, listening to Yue’s stories as he watched the light of the sunset reflect off Katara’s crack free, but still dormant gem. 

 “I went to a concert today!” she said as she stirred what humans called a ‘stew.’ She wanted her and Zuko to experience human cuisine, though the idea of eating and processing the food made Zuko’s stomach turn. Well. It would if he had one. “You should have seen the lead singer. He’s pretty cute for a human. Would have taken my breath away if I had any.” Zuko rolled his eyes when he heard Yue giggle. 

“I know it’s a custom for gems to have flings with the natives,” Zuko said, never taking his eyes off Katara’s gem. “but really?” 

“You should give it a shot.” Yue winked. “We might find the perfect human to loosen you up. Plus it might make Katara jealous.” Yue nearly jumped out of her gem when she heard a loud thump from behind her. The princess laughed when she saw that Zuko had fallen to his side, glowing like a red lantern. 

“Prince Zuko, I was joking!” 

 “Very funny!” Zuko growled. “You know what my father would say to that.”

“Your father can’t say anything if you’re on Earth.” 

 “And I suppose your father wouldn’t object to you wedding this Sokka?” 

 “We could have a double wedding!” 

Zuko's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, but he huffed and recomposed himself. 

“You take it too far Yue!” 

“Oh lighten up, it’s just-” Yue gasped as she saw Katara’s gem float in mid air and emit a bright light. “Zuko!” 

 Zuko nearly fell down again as he watched the brilliant light show. Katara’s transformation and the natural light of the sun created a pink and orange flux of colour, showering the room with silver dots of light that danced around the room. Slowly, the water gem’s limbs started to appear from thin air and take shape, while her long and wavy hair exploded into existence in waves that made for a great contrast to the pony tail she used to sport. With a final twirl, Katara re-emerged into this world into her brand new body, making a graceful landing that befitted her new, light blue tunic. 

“You’re back!” Yue and Zuko cried. 

Blinking, Katara stared at Zuko like he was jewellery maker. He blushed and turned away while Yue lunged towards her friend for the biggest hug Katara had ever received in her life. She didn’t care that she might be crushing her; a hug of seismic proportions wasn’t going to destroy Katara, especially not after what she had been through. 

 “What took you so long, hmm?” Yue asked. “For a second I thought you were never coming back.” 

“Me? Come on Yue.” Katara said. “Remember who was top of her class?”

“Of course.” Yue said, taking another moment to enjoy the embrace. After a full minute, Yue noticed that Zuko was standing there, staring at the girls. 

“Zuko watched over your body while you were out.” 

“Oh.” Katara broke the hug and turned to look at Zuko. She frowned and uttered the next words like she was wrestling with a rattle snake. “Thanks, I guess.” 

 “I guess?” Zuko said, hardly believing her reaction. 

 “Well, it was the least you could have done after I saved your sorry butt.” 

“Katara!” 

“What? Am I just supposed to forget how he treated me because he did his duty? Because he did what any decent gem would do after someone sacrificed their safety for the team?” Katara glared at Yue. Her fists were clenched and the soft lines of where her gem’s cracks had been were pulsing red-hot. Katara turned her gaze to Zuko. “It shouldn’t have taken me getting crushed by rocks for you to treat me like a gem.” 

“Katara you’re tired, let me-” 

“No, she’s right Yue.” Zuko said, his gaze low. “Nothing I do will ever make up for the way I treated her or repay her for her kindness.” The prince of the fire gems brought his eyes up to meet Katara’s steely gaze. “But I would like to try.”  

Katara blinked. 

 “Whatever,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m going for a swim. Permission to leave, Princess?” 

 Yue sighed. 

 “Permission to leave.” she said. She sadly watched as Katara left the makeshift temple to escape to her sanctuary that was the sea. “Sorry Zuko.” 

“No, you and Katara don’t have to be sorry for anything.” he said. “It’s me who has to start acting like a better team member. I… I’m truly embarrassed about the way I acted Princess. I would like to make a fresh start if that’s all right with you… Yue?” 

There were stars in her eyes. 

 _Finally._ Zuko was opening up to her. 

“That is more than all right with me!” she said, forgetting all about her burning pot of stew. "You can start by cutting up these vegetables." 

She’d make an Earth lover out of Zuko and Katara yet! And she might even get them to be the best of friends before the year was even out. 

Miracles do happen. 


	3. Clandestine (Bwahaha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comforts Katara after she's had a fight with Yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone whose read the tumblr version of this fic, please note that this chapter is a different to my first draft of this fic.

On Homeworld finding a natural source of water was like finding gold dust. Katara thought it was ridiculous how she needed permission to have access to her element and the fact she had finally attained complete freedom on her least favourite planet was unbelievably ironic. She wondered what her father and grandmother would say if they could see the beach and the vast ocean that was spread out before it.

It was the kind of thing her tribe used to dream about back in Homeworld.

“Katara!” Katara spotted Zuko holding a tray with a teapot and two cups settled on its surface. The fire gem was alarmingly cheerful. He wasn’t smiling but Katara noticed that there was a spot of colour to his aura that hadn’t been there before he left with Yue and Katara to research Earth. Katara had tried to repress her negative emotions while being on this mission for Yue’s sake but a nasty, selfish part of Katara wished it would stay a dingy grey. “I thought you might be cold so I brought you some tea.”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“We don’t get cold you clod. We’re gems.” she said. “Are you forgetting that too?” 

“No.” Zuko huffed and looked like wanted to fling a cup straight at Katara’s head. She snickered and wished that he would. “Yue said that the cold might seep into your cracks and make you ill, so I thought a cup of tea might make you feel better.”

Katara made a ‘hmph’ sound as Zuko set the tea tray down on the patch of sand next to her. He didn’t ask whether he could have a seat next to her, but Katara had gotten used to Zuko’s princely sense of entitlement. 

“You know…” Zuko paused. “I know you’re not getting along at the moment, but Yue is really worried about you…”

Katara rolled her eyes. She was really getting sick and tired of this whole ‘I’m a reformed Prince now, please like me’ act.

“Not worried enough to stop gallivanting around with that _human_.” 

Zuko blinked and finally got the courage to look Katara in the eye.

“Is that why you’re fighting?” Zuko asked, waiting for an answer Katara wouldn’t give. After a pause, Zuko carefully spoke his next words. “It’s not odd for gems to have flings with natives. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Katara grabbed a random twig and prodded the seashells the ocean offered her.

“I mean…” Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have but I was under the impression that… forming several relationships was… common for you folk?”

“You folk?” Katara snickered, too tired to be offended. 

“I mean non-Fire Nation folk.” Zuko said. “I heard rumours about how people outside the Fire Nation form romantic relationships with several people at once. My Dad hated the idea but my Uncle told me about some positive experiences he had.”

“No offence Zuko but my relationship with Yue isn’t just an experience, as your Uncle may have put it.” Katara said as she stabbed a crab a little bit too hard. 

“I know that!” Zuko cried, making the crab jump in fright and flee back into the ocean. “Look, what I am trying to say is that if you and Yue have had relationships with other gems then Sokka may be just another ex. He may just be a human.”

Katara laid down her twig and laid her arms across her knees.

“I don’t think it’s just a fling…” Katara paused, knowing she shouldn’t be saying this to _Zuko_ of all gems, but she had no one else to talk to or confide in. “I think she’s in love with him…” 

She heard Zuko snicker has if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

“Yue is as clever as a lizard fox.” He said with a level of confidence Katara wasn’t used to seeing. He was even smiling for gem’s sake! Smiling! It was as if a parasite had laid eggs in his brain and started taking control of its host! Katara made a mental note to check Zuko’s vitals when they got back inside the house because Zuko shouldn’t look this… happy! “You didn’t hear it from me but I heard she once charmed an alien Python to give up his entire planet. She also tricked an empress into giving her enough supplies to get back to Homeworld.” 

“Is that so?” Katara said, quirking an eyebrow and resisting the urge to smile. That mission brought back good memories.

“Yeah. Katara I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure this ‘romance’ she’s having with this pathetic human is just another tactic to get insider information on Earth. ” Zuko said. “Yue’s not going to betray you or her planet for Sokka. She is the most loyal of Homeworld’s servants and she has absolutely nothing to gain from this love affair, except a new courtesan. I mean imagine… a human for a courtesan! What would they say back home?”

Zuko made a ‘bwahahahaha’ kind of laugh that sounded strange… but charming in an odd sort of way. In a brief moment of weakness Katara thought that if she heard Zuko make that kind of laugh when they had first met, then she wouldn’t have hated him as much… 

Katara stomped on that feeling straight away and looked at the teacups Zuko had brought.

“Pour me some ginseng, your highness.” Katara said. She cocked an eyebrow when Zuko backed away. “What?”

“You only call me ‘your highness’ when you’re about to kick my butt! Are we about to engage in combat?” Katara roared with laughter.

“If you don’t pour me a cup of ginseng tea right now, then yes.” Zuko grumbled under his breath as he grabbed the teapot and poured Katara her beverage, mumbling something about ‘I could take you if I could heal faster’ or ‘I am not a teaboy’ that Katara decided to ignore.

“Honestly, you have the strangest way of showing gratitude.”

“Don’t you mean water or worker gems have the strangest way of showing gratitude?” Katara asked.

“No… I meant you. Just you.” Zuko said before he paused. “ _You_ are the gem I am trying to understand. You are the gem I _want_ to understand. And… I’m sorry for not recognising what you are.”    

“And what is that?”

“Unique...” Zuko said. “Every water gem, especially lapis lazulis, are complex and unique and special and it was a grave mistake to think otherwise. There was a gem right under my nose,” Zuko tapped the Vanadinite gem on his nose with a click. “And I nearly missed it.” 

For the first time ever Katara _smiled_ at Zuko.  

“Is that code for you’re going to crack my gem?” Zuko balked at the grin on her face.

“Shut up and hand me a biscuit.” Katara laughed. “I’m ready to try human food.”

“Oh Yue will want to-”

“No.” Katara said. “This little meeting has to be our secret.”

“Oh…” Zuko said, his brow furrowing in thought. “O-Okay. We can pretend that this wasn’t your first time eating next time I make these for you.”

“Thanks Zuko.”   

The day after Yue and Katara had made up, Katara ate Zuko's delicious 'chicken tikka masala curry' and gorged on his delicious cookies for dessert. Katara wasn't at all surprised Zuko would cook a dish that tasted like fire but she happily gulped down the new concoction while Yue watched them interact as if she was witnessing a miracle. She kept her lips sealed and didn't question Katara's change of heart. The three of them had the most peaceful day on Earth and Sokka was nowhere to be seen in sight.

Katara wished days like that could have lasted for as long as how vast the ocean was. 


	4. Rue (Earth vs. Homeworld)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara both have regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied alcohol abuse and addiction, PTSD and depression. Nothing too hardcore because I’m trying to keep this fic PG-13, but it never hurts to warn people. 
> 
> Also, here comes a time skip!

 

Korra was not like her mother. 

As Katara looked across the beach from a high peak,she remembered Princess Yue as a peaceful gem who made everyone feel at ease.

“YOU WRECKED THE ENTIRE HOUSE?! IN LESS THAN AN HOUR?!” when Aang saw the rubble of what was once their home, he would have ripped his hair out, if he had any.

“In less than half an hour!” ten-year-old Korra said proudly, not noticing or caring about her poor uncle’s distress. 

“WHOA!” Toph gasped. “That is a new record! Up top, kiddo!” Toph held her hand out for a high five. 

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HER!” Aang screeched. “KATARA!” 

Katara remembered Yue as a princess with quiet grace.  

“You’re too tense. You need to relax Korra, you need to move more like  _water._ ” Katara instructed as she let the fourteen-year-old waltz her across the room. 

“I’m trying!” Korra grunted as she roughly dipped the water gem. She gasped when she heard a crack. “Sifu Katara!” 

“Don’t worry.” Katara said through gritted teeth. “Gems don’t have spines, remember?” thank goodness or she would have had to do more than lay down on the couch for a week to fix the damage. 

Katara also remembered Princess Yue as a kind, compassionate person that could charm and win over the most stubborn, unbent gem. 

“WHAT DID YOU CALL AANG? WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?”

“Korra, it’s no big deal!” Aang tried to calm sixteen-year-old Korra. “I don’t care what he thinks about me, he’s just an ignorant human! And-”

“HOLD MY GYM BAG UNCLE AANG BECAUSE I’M ABOUT TO CRACK THIS NUT IN HALF!” 

Katara just had to laugh about it, rather than cry. She couldn’t believe that Yue had given up her physical form to give birth to such a wild, brash behemoth of a child who caused nothing but trouble and confusion for the Elemental Gems on a daily basis. What on Earth had the gems done to deserve such an ungrateful child? 

“What are you laughing about, Sifu Katara?” Katara flinched when she heard the voice behind her, soft and tentative. The water gem turned around and looked into those blue eyes. 

And her heart just melted. 

“Thinking about what kind of fusion dance we should try next.” Katara grinned. “Third times the charm!” her grin got bigger when she heard Korra make an exaggerated, pained groan and cried “Sifu Katara!” in protest. 

No, Korra was not like Yue. 

After a long hard day, watching teeny tiny Korra fall asleep would often make the gems feel at peace because the warmth radiating in their chests reminded them that “wow, this tiny vulnerable half human is alive and safe because of my efforts.”  

When Korra finally got into the rhythm of a new craft, be it dancing or bending, she glided with the grace of a swan. Aang nearly cried when he saw Asami and Korra fused together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

When Korra broke Tahno free from that mirror that kept him from creating chaos with the ocean waves, Katara couldn’t even be mad because that was just what Korra’s mother would have done in spite of the danger. 

Korra wasn’t like Yue. She was  _extraordinary._

Just like her mother said she would be. 

“Go join Toph and Aang for a volley ball game on the beach.” Katara said. “That’s the last bit of summer fun you’ll have before training starts.” 

Korra huffed and went off to the beach, passing by her father. Sokka smiled as he watched his daughter slink off.  

“I never thought the stick-in-the-mud teacher role would ever suit you so well, but it does!” Sokka guffawed. There would have been a time Katara would have punched him in the face and walked off without so much as offering to patch up his wounds, but instead she rolled her eyes and took a glass of lemonade from his tray. Katara didn’t usually like drinking or eating, but she had to admit that Sokka’s lemonade was too sweet to resist. “Korra’s grades are improving and she’s making a lot of progress in her training. I can’t thank you enough Katara.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

“No, seriously.” Sokka said. “Thank you. For everything.” 

Katara frowned. She wasn’t an idiot. Katara knew Sokka was well aware of the fact that she had blamed him for Yue’s ‘death.’ On Korra’s birthday Katara couldn’t stop crying and refused to even look at the human child. All that killing and all that sacrifice, for what? To lose the woman she loved to a meat bag of a human child?  

Thankfully, Aang and Toph gave Katara one year to feel sorry for herself until they intervened and reminded her that Yue  _chose_  to give up her physical form for that ‘meat bag of a human child.’ 

And the rest was history. 

“I can’t take all the credit.” Katara said. “Her father is pretty amazing too.” 

“Well, yeah I pretty much am.” Katara rolled her eyes. Classic Sokka. As she headed back into the house with the old meat bag to do the dishes, Katara thought she had many regrets. 

She wished that she had gone to see all her favourite places back on Homeworld before she hastily left for Earth. She wished she could have seen her father Hakoda one last time before the War had ended and explained that he too would have defended this planet to the death if he had seen it. Katara even wished that she had told Princess Yue she loved her, even though the gem probably knew about her true feelings and felt the same.

And deep down inside the darkest corners of her gem, Katara wished she had stolen one sweet forbidden kiss, even though she might have regretted it later, even though the memory might have made her spine crawl in disgust- 

But she couldn’t think about him right now or the confusion she caused him as a young gem.

 _‘He made his choice.’_ she thought darkly as she scrubbed a dish, knowing one darn kiss wouldn’t have made him stay. _‘He’ll have to live with it.’_

Yes, Katara had many regrets and wished she did many things differently. 

“We’re back!” Korra bellowed through the door. “And we got Cookie Cat ice cream!” 

“What?” Sokka squealed in delight, abandoning the dishes. “How? Where?” 

“They were giving them away for free, apparently the store owner had a hidden stash!” 

“Sweet!” Sokka high-fived his daughter and opened the freezer door. “Put them in and we’ll have some for dessert later.”   
  
“Dessert?” Toph said. “I didn’t carry these back to the house to wait for dinner time!” 

Katara laughed over the arguing and Aang’s cries of “you’ll spoil your appetite!” as she finished the dishes. 

She regretted a lot of things, but staying here on Earth and raising Korra wasn’t one of them.  

 

* * *

 

 

Even a week after her encounter with ‘a Korra’, Mai was still angry. This  _Korra_  broke all her advanced Homeworld tech, without so much as breaking a sweat. Imagine! A sweaty, greasy organic life form getting the best of her! 

It was a good thing Mai was excellent at hiding her feelings, otherwise HQ would have found out about her little blunder before she could fix it. She’d take a quick trip to Earth, get rid of  _this_ Korra and return before the Diamond Authority would even suspect that anything had gone wrong on that miserable planet. 

Good thing Mai knew a gem that could escort her and wouldn’t tattle to her boss. 

She tried not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of alcohol fumes or pipe smoke that poisoned the air of Homeworld’s favourite watering hole. She reminded herself that if she quickly scanned for Zuko in this rotten heck hole, she could put this whole mess behind her. 

Ah! There he was, slumped over the counter. Mai made haste. 

Usually Mai wouldn’t be happy to see her old childhood friend glued to the bar seat while he poisoned his body with various gem liqueurs, but it was a sight Mai had unfortunately grown used to after all life on Earth had been eradicated.  

Mai shook her head when she heard the news, she couldn’t believe a gem as accomplished as Princess Yue would throw away her career for these pathetic organic life forms. 

It was also one thing for the Princess to throw her own life away, but to brainwash the other gems who had joined her into taking part in this suicide mission? It was as if the Princess didn’t care about the gems who would miss their home, who would be torn apart by the idea of betraying their comrades or their families.  

Every time Zuko took another gulp of alcohol, Mai  _cursed_  Princess Yue’s name. 

“I got your message.” Zuko said, pouring himself another cup of poison. He didn’t bother turning around to look at Mai. “I’m not going. Earth is a toxic wasteland, whatever you need there isn’t worth getting killed for.” 

Mai looked at the hairy, unclean mess of a gem and wondered how this rock came from a lean, clean, proper Prince of the Fire Nation. Usually seeing this depressing sight would garner a little bit of sympathy from her, but she was tired of pitying him and the form his mind decided to take after what had happened. 

“Zuko, may I remind you that you’re already on thin ice! The Diamond Authority hasn’t forgotten how close you were to betraying us.” Mai snapped. “You only need one more mission to fulfil your quota this week, I suggest you kindly take my offer to visit planet Earth. After that fiasco on the water planet, no one else will work with you.” 

Prince Zuko was a fine warrior gem, but he had trouble working with others. His mission on Earth did little good for his teamwork skills. And at times when Mai thought Zuko might be getting better, he’d still get flashbacks from the Gem War on Earth. A water gem from the Northern Water Tribe gem got a bloody gash across his nose for trying to calm him down. 

“ _I’m_  willing to work with you Zuko.” Mai said. “Don’t take my generosity for granted.” She turned around and eyed the exit. “If you’re interested, meet me and your Uncle tonight outside my ship.” 

Mai nearly jumped out of her gem when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll go if you pay for my last round.” Zuko said. He was acting like a sullen, stubborn teenager, but Mai would play along. She’d exchanged their gem currency for Zuko’s booze and left with the Fire gem, feeling as if she was taking him to be executed. 

Zuko was the last person she wanted to take back to Earth, but her head was on the line if she didn’t.   

 _‘Curse the Korras.’_ Mai thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this with Mai fulfilling Peridot's role. After watching the new Steven Universe episodes I've realised Mai and Peridot are nothing alike, haha. Oh well, I still like both characters.


	5. Voyage (I could learn how to love like you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elemental Gems fear for their lives and Zuko realises he made a horrible mistake.

Sokka may not have been a gem, but Katara did admit that the human always came through for the Elemental Gems. He finally managed to crack the code behind the wailing stone’s cries. However, when Katara saw the mirror gem’s image on the television screen her heart stopped. 

“It’s Tahno!” Korra cried and lifted her palm to touch the gem’s image, as if she could reach him through the screen. 

“Korra! I hope you’re able to hear this.” Tahno’s image said. “There’s a gem that’s looking for you. She even knew your name. I don’t know how, but I didn’t tell her, I swear! She’s on her way to Earth and she’s not alone.” 

 _‘Oh no.’_ Katara thought as she looked at the terror in Tahno’s bugged out eyes. _‘I can’t do this again!’_ images upon images of the Gem War flashed before her eyes, making her stomach feel sick. 

“Korra, Homeworld is different. It’s not the way it used to be, everything is so advanced.” Tahno signed. “I can’t even understand it. There’s no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don’t put up a fight. It will only lead to devastation!” After that, Tahno’s message was cut off by static. 

“He’s talking about Mai.” Korra said after a minute of complete and total silence. “That must be who he’s talking about.” her bottom lip trembled. “Tahno sounded so unhappy…” 

“What are we gonna do?” Toph said, trying to keep a straight voice but instead sounding slightly panicked. “I mean, she’s coming for us, you said she wouldn’t come for us…”

Katara was about to open her mouth to speak but Aang interrupted. 

“Phew! Well that’s a relief. We got the message.” Aang walked up to Sokka and took his hand to shake it. “Thank you Sokka, we wouldn’t have gotten it without your help. You’re a mad genius!” 

“Well! I don’t know about the mad part…” 

“Dad.” 

“What?” 

While the father/daughter duo busted each other’s guts, the Elemental Gems huddled together. 

“Nice save Aang.” Toph said. “But seriously, what are we gonna do?” 

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have interrupted.” Aang said. “Katara?” 

The water gem took a deep breath. Times like this were when Katara missed Princess Yue the most. She'd have known what to do and would have made her feel less scared. 

“We’ve got time.” Katara said. “We’ll come up with a plan before they come.” Katara didn’t have Yue’s army or her special powers, but she was determined to keep this planet safe from harm. She would try her best. 

That was all she could do. 

“I’ll talk to Sokka when Korra’s not around.” Katara said. “We need him to get Korra as far away from Yue Bay as possible…” 

* * *

 

Iroh, Dragon Gem of The West, whistled a happy tune while on his way to see his nephew. The light of the ship painted the old man in a neon shade of green. 

“Zuko!” he rapped his knuckles on his door. “Why didn’t you tell me humans made tea? If I had known, I’d have visited the planet sooner! Let’s try to make a batch of tea when we’re finished with the mission, eh?”

Iroh didn’t like the tense silence coming from inside the room. 

“Zuko?” Iroh pushed his worst fears to the back of his mind and turned the knob, letting himself in. Just like Iroh, Zuko was bathed in a light of pure neon green while the Fire gem sat hunched on his bend, wiping away his tears in a futile attempt to do away with the evidence of his anguish. 

The sight made Iroh’s sad, but a small part of him sighed with relief. Crying was one of Zuko’s more preferable coping methods. 

“Zuko, what’s wrong?” Iroh shut the door and joined his nephew on the bed. Zuko didn’t push away when the old gem put an arm around him. 

“I can’t tell you.” Zuko said, burying his face in Iroh’s shoulder as he tried to suppress a small, hysterical chuckle. “Because it’s treason.” 

“Well, your sister isn’t here and Mai’s busy driving the ship.” Iroh said. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

“Uncle-”

“Zuko, please.” Iroh said. “Whatever is bothering you is obviously eating you up inside. Don’t you think it would be a relief, to confide in your old Uncle?” Zuko paused, thinking. “If I accidentally spill your secret, you can say that I’ve gone mad with age!” 

“Uncle.” Zuko smiled, for what seemed like the first time in a long time. “Gems don’t age… at least not like that, we're not humans...”

“I could be the first one.” Iroh winked. Zuko laughed, thought it was a weak chuckle. If Iroh had a heart, like an organic heart with blood and veins and muscles, it would have swelled with pride but also felt a painful, stabbing sensation. He couldn’t believe how soft his nephew had become after his return from Earth. 

Unlike his brother, Uncle Iroh thought it was a good thing because he was no longer the angry teenager he was when he left with Princess Yue. 

“Uncle… you know I love you, right?” he even learned how to love like her. The first time Zuko said that, Iroh thought he was the first gem to have a stroke. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Well… I think I might have loved them too…” Iroh didn’t need to know who ‘they’ were. The tale of how Zuko betrayed the Elemental Gems was infamous around Homeworld. So was the tale of how Zuko knocked down one of the members of the Diamond Authority, in a futile attempt to save the Elemental Gems and the planet Earth from annihilation. Zuko’s tears came back with a vengeance. “Uncle… I think made a horrible mistake…”  

Iroh figured as much when his nephew came back from planet Earth not only softer, but more sad and subdued than ever before. The Prince of the Fire Gems had finally gotten his father’s approval, but at a very great cost. 

Iroh told him again and again, in a subtle and roundabout way, that he couldn’t have known that the Diamond Authority would destroy all life on Earth, wiping out all the Planet’s resources and making it impossible for even a gem to survive in the harsh broken landscape or for Homeworld to scavenge the place for anything valuable. Iroh tried to tell Zuko that the death of his friends  _were not his fault._

To Zuko it didn’t make a difference. 

“How could I have betrayed them, Uncle?” Zuko said. “How can I even begin to repent for this? How do you make amends to a gem that’s no longer in this world?” 

Iroh always tried to support Zuko with love and guidance, but this time the Dragon Gem of The West was stumped. There was literally no plausible answer to his question. 

“Sometimes you find second chances in the most unlikely places.” Iroh said. “I think you may find yours when we land on Earth.” 

That was all Iroh could tell Zuko and it seemed to do just the trick, for the Fire gem’s breathing became shallow and relaxed. 


	6. Integrity (I've Got You Now You Clods!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai gets trigger happy when she's finally found the pesky 'korra' who has been messing with her machines, while Zuko proves how much he loves Katara.

A rare, triumphant laugh could be heard from the control room. 

“What the jank?” Zuko lifted his head from Iroh’s shoulder, hardly believing what he was hearing. “Mai’s laughing?!”

As a newly born gem Mai was a happy, easily amused child but as she ‘grew older’ she had become more serious and stoic. Spending time with Azula would do that to a gem. 

“There’s only two things that make Mai laugh. Clever, succinct and sarcastic jokes and killing bugs.” Iroh’s eyes widened in horror. “I think we need to stop Mai from breaking the law.” the old man ran out of the room like his life depended on it. 

Zuko sighed, Mai really should have known better. Killing a new species was expressly forbidden by the Diamond Authority. All organic life forms had to be captured and turned over to Homeworld for scientific study and analysis. Didn’t she know that? Zuko swore that was the first thing newly enlisted Gems were taught. 

He reluctantly left his room and headed to the control bridge. As annoying as Mai could be, especially since she had become obsessed with ‘korras’ (whatever they were), she had helped and supported him in his time of need. He didn’t want to see his last friend put behind bars over a silly little obsession with some creature who had apparently broke her things.

 “Mai, have you taken leave of your senses?!” Okay, maybe it was a _big, unhealthy_  obsession. “You can’t kill a living thing!” 

“I can if it interferes with my work!” 

“And your work is more important than another being’s life?” 

“It is when it protects my family!” Mai shouted. “You know more than anyone else what the Diamond Authority does to Gems that don’t get results! Remember what they did to your son! I’m not going to let that happen to Tom-Tom!” 

Wait, what was going on and how did things become so tense? Why was Uncle Iroh screaming and shouting? Why was Mai so uncharacteristically hysterical? 

Zuko picked up the pace and looked out the ship’s window. 

There was Katara, Aang, and Yue standing out there on the beach with a fourth gem Zuko hadn't met, in Mai’s line of fire. 

“STOP!” Zuko screamed and lunged for the steering wheel of the ship, but it was too late. The canon already fired and blasted the beach. 

* * *

 

The Elemental Gems tried everything. Katara and Toph fused to shoot giant arrows at the ship, but it was no use. Homeworld gem technology was too powerful. They were done for.  

“At least Korra’s safe.” Katara said as she took both Aang and Toph’s hands. The other two nodded and formed a circle, ready to accept their fate while praying for Korra’s safety. 

Until they heard a scream. 

“Stop! Don’t hurt them!” 

“Korra!” Katara cried out, mortified. Why wasn’t she with Sokka? Why hadn’t she fled with the rest of Yue Bay and Republic City? “What are you doing here? Get away! Before it’s too late!” 

“No!” Korra shouted. “I’m an Elemental Gem too and I’m not leaving you behind!” 

With that, Korra plunged forward and dived in front of the group before they could push her back. In the split second the canon had fired, a ray of light emitted from the gem in Korra’s belly button. The Elemental Gems gasped. Yue’s shield emerged and protected the group from the blast. 

When the dust settled, Katara said: “You are so grounded once this is all over.” 

“Hey, is that what you say to the person who saves your life?” Korra gave a sheepish smile that asked all to be forgiven. 

“We’re meant to be saving  _your_  life.” Toph said, with a gruff, pouty expression. “But thanks kiddo.” 

Before Katara could lecture her prodigy, student and… ah to heck with it, before Katara could lecture her prodigy, student and  _daughter_ , the ship that had been blasting at them landed. The Elemental Gems pulled together to make a  defensive formation for whatever may be behind those neon green doors. 

Katara nearly dropped her weapon when she saw the last person she expected to return to planet Earth.  

Except for the haircut and dark circles under his eyes, Zuko hadn’t changed a bit. 

* * *

 

Zuko could hardly believe it. 

Yue was  _alive_. They were all  _alive_. Even Katara was there, breathing and looking more beautiful than ever. 

“Yue!” he ran straight to Korra, ignoring his flabbergasted Uncle. “Yue! You’re okay!” 

“Huh?” Korra lowered her shield. 

“Listen, Yue.” Zuko began, “I’m so, so sorry. I should have never betrayed you and the Elemental Gems. Putting the planet in danger so I could repair my relationship with my father was the worst thing I have ever done. I had no idea the Diamond Authority would try to blow up the planet, I swear Yue! I even tried to stop them!” 

Korra was confused as to why Zuko was mistaking her for her mother and had no idea what he was taking about, but Korra listened to what the Fire gem had to say. His touch on her shoulders was firm and desperate, yet gentle. 

“The last few years have been hard for me.” Korra wanted to agree when she saw how bad the gem looked, but she thought that a comment like that from her would have been rude and unkind. “But I realise that I needed to return to Homeworld. I needed see how messed up things are on that planet and realise that no one can give you your honour. It’s something you give yourself, for choosing to do what’s right.” 

“I want to play a part in helping you defend the Earth. I know it’s my destiny to help you. I’m sorry my friend shot a cannon at you.” Zuko bowed his head in respect. “She’s frightened and doesn’t know better.”  

Korra smiled at Zuko. She opened her mouth to say the right thing- 

Katara pushed Korra aside and pointed her spear right in Zuko’s face. 

“You think that you can make amends for everything you did with a half-baked apology?” Katara’s voice was even, but everyone could tell that underneath a steely exterior raged an ocean of fury. “You think that everything is okay now, because you feel  _sorry_  for what you did?”

“Katara-” Zuko’s plead was soft and breathy, but Katara wouldn’t let him continue. 

“You  _know_  what Homeworld is like. You  _know_  the Diamond Authority doesn’t go easy on traitors, you’ve seen the Diamond Authority punish gems a hundred times, but you still went back to your father.” Katara was shaking with anger. “You knew it would happen!”   
  
“I didn't know he'd try to blow up the planet.” Zuko said. 

“Oh  _please._ ” Katara made a hollow laugh. “When it came to it, you made a choice Zuko and you chose your father. You chose the Fire Nation over Yue and Aang. You chose the Fire Gems who had treated you like you were lower than dirt over your friends-”

“That’s because I never had a real family before I met you.” Zuko said. “Please Katara, listen to me-”

“No! I won’t let you betray us again!” Katara's expression turned from an angry one to a shocked one as she heard a gem chilling sound. She gazed up at the ship and looked at its canons, which were ready to shoot again. 

Zuko turned around, horrified to see Mai pushing the button to detonate. 

He only had one option. 

While the Elemental gems huddled together again, Zuko kept his ground. 

This time he wasn’t going to let his family down. 

He leapt forward and took the brunt of the blast. 

“Zuko!” Katara’s scream was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.   


	7. Maestrom (Love Takes Time and Love Takes Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang teaches Zuko all about fusion and it does wonders for Zuko and Katara's relationship. 
> 
> Katara realises her feelings for Zuko have become the same as her feelings for Yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the views, kudos and reviews! I appreciate them! 
> 
> This is the final chapter of the fic. I don't know if I'll write a sequel, but I shall be writing more Zutara fanfics in the future. 
> 
> (By the way a brief discussion of the birds and the bees is alluded to in this chapter but it's nothing explicit or graphic. Just Toph being gross and laughing at Korra's discomfort.)

Zuko didn’t usually come back quickly when he reformed, but this time it was different. This time, he felt at peace. He was confident, self assured and sure of the righteousness of his mission. 

He was no longer confused or angry. 

When he woke up he was welcomed by the sight of the Elemetal Gems, his Uncle, Mai and Sokka the human. 

“His haircut changed again.” Toph snickered before Aang shushed her. 

“He’s not dangerous, right?” Sokka said, brandishing what Zuko faintly remembered was called a ‘boomerang.’ Zuko was kind of hurt that the human didn’t remember him, but he put those feelings aside for now. “He’s like Uncle Iroh, yes?” 

“Hey!” Mai said. “What about me?” 

“You are on thin ice.” Katara said, the black circles under her eyes accentuating her irritation with the other gem. “You are lucky I’m letting you live at all.” 

Mai grumbled and uttered some swear words under her breath, but didn’t say anything lest she incur the water gem’s wrath. Anyone that could tie Mai to a chair was a gem to be reckoned with. Zuko smiled, glad to see that his friend was treated with mercy and would see to it that she would be released as soon as possible. 

“It’s okay dad.” Korra said. “I think Zuko’s on our side. Right Katara?”

Katara’s frown would have made Zuko sweat if he were an organic being. Out of all the gems that sided with Earth, he had wanted her approval the most. 

“I’ll go along with what you think is right Korra.” she said before glaring at Zuko.“But don’t think for a second that I’ve forgiven you. You and I both know that you’ve struggled with doing the right thing in the past. If you make a mistake, if you do anything to hurt Korra, I will end your destiny.  _Permanently_.”

Toph whistled as Katara walked off. “Dramatic much!” 

“Toph.” 

“What? She spent the whole night watching over him, why is she mad?” Toph asked Aang, completely oblivious to the tension in the air. Aang patted Toph on the shoulder, signalling that he would explain everything later. The other gem pouted and made her way to the kitchen, probably to get what Zuko vaguely remember as Earth 'snacks.'  

“Give her some time Zuko. Katara… took your betrayal the hardest. She just needs some time to trust you again. As I always say…”

“Love takes time and love takes work.” Zuko said as if he knew the words off by heart. “Does that mean  _you_  trust me?” 

“… I didn’t want to at first.” Aang said. “But after you took that canon blast for us and after Iroh told me everything that happened on Homeworld, I knew I had my friend back.” 

So Aang knew that Zuko tried to save Earth and the hell he endured afterwards. 

Zuko rushed toward the smaller gem and scooped him up into his arms for a heartfelt hug, feeling relief and happiness wash over him.  _Two_  friends had forgiven him in one day. He must have been blessed. 

“Let’s celebrate this touching reunion with some ginseng tea!” Sokka said, enthused by the display of manly affection. “I’ll get the tea pot!” the human squeaked when Iroh clasped him on the shoulder. 

“You’re the first human I’ve met in the short time I’ve been here, but I think you’re my favourite.” the old gem said.  

“Aww, thanks!” 

Korra laughed as she watched her father and Iroh follow Toph into the kitchen. 

“This is so great.” she said. “I can’t wait for you two to reminisce about the past. Tell me  _everything_  about my mum.” 

Zuko turned white as a sheet. 

“Uh… Well your mum’s fine, though losing you was hard.” Zuko said. “She had another baby. So um, I guess you’re a big sister now! Congrats!” 

“Huh?” Korra blinked, staring at Zuko like he was an alien from another planet. Okay, technically he was but that didn't make what he was saying any less weird! 

“Korra, Zuko still thinks you’re Yue.” Aang said. 

“Oooh, right.” Korra said. Zuko raised one eyebrow in Aang’s direction. 

“What are you talking about Aang? Yue is right here! Look at her! She’s got her gem and everything!” he said, pointing to the moonstone on Korra's stomach. “I mean yeah, she looks very different from the last time I saw her but-”

“Zuko, I need to catch you up to speed. Let’s have some of that ginseng tea.” 

* * *

After Toph gave a disgustingly graphic description of how Korra had come to be conceived, much to the half human and half gem’s horror, Zuko could do nothing but grieve for Yue. 

“So that’s it.” he said. “I’ll never be able to make amends with her.” 

“That’s not true.” Korra said, reaching out to touch Zuko’s shoulder. “I don’t know much about my mum, but I do know that she loved this planet more than anything. I think she’d be so happy and _proud_ that you’re trying to help me defend Earth.” 

“Yeah.” Toph said. “I mean, I’m just a gem from Kindergarten and she was pleased as punch to have me on the team. I didn’t even want to be an Elemental Gem, but she insisted that I was ‘a part of the family.’ Talk about wilful.” Toph munched on her biscuit like what she said was no big deal, but Zuko smiled. It would have been just like Yue to welcome a pint-sized outsider into her group. “She made Aang cry and everything.” 

“Cry?” 

“I was frightened of Toph the first time we met.” Aang admitted. “But now I think she’s the  _best_ thing that ever came from Kindergarten.” 

“Oooh get a load of this gem.” Toph guffawed. “Careful Aang, the newbie’s gonna start to wonder if you’re in love with me or something.” Toph laughed and took another biscuit, hoping that if she acted her brash confident self that no one would notice how red her face was. Everyone smiled, knowing better. 

“Was…” Korra paused, looking into her tea cup. “Were… You and Katara lovers?” 

Sokka spat tea into his daughter’s face, soaking her in the stuff. 

“Dad!” 

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll get you a napkin sweetie.” the human grabbed one with a flourish and gently dabbed his daughter’s face. “That’ll teach you to ask controversial questions at the table though.” 

“What?” Korra cried. “It’s not controversial, I’m just a friend trying to find out what’s wrong! I’m concerned!” 

“Right, right it has nothing to do with the fact you're as nosy as your old dad…” Sokka tried to keep a straight face but both father and daughter caught a bit of the giggles. 

“Yeah newb, tell us if you and Katara did 'the fusion dance' on Yue’s spaceship!” 

“Language!” Aang gasped. 

“Oh relax twinkle toes, we’re all grown ups here.” 

“Especially after you told me that story.” Korra cringed. “I can’t believe you went there.” 

“Well it was about time you learned about the birds and the bees!” 

“She knew about the birds and the bees already!” Sokka snarled. “You didn’t have to go into detail!” 

“Oh but I did and now Zuko has to.” Toph wiggled eyebrows. Zuko looked over to his Uncle for help, but the old gem was too busy smiling into his teacup.   

“Katara and I…” Zuko said. “Were friends.” 

“But…” Toph said, asking Zuko to elaborate. 

“But she was also an ex-something. An ex-maybe. An ex-almost.” 

“An ex-almost what?” Korra leaned in closer, followed by Sokka and Iroh who were anticipating Zuko’s answer. The Fire gem breathed deeply. It was time to be honest. 

“An almost ex-girlfriend.” Korra squealed, Toph shouted “knew it!” and Sokka and Iroh were flabbergasted. 

“I didn’t think Katara was interested in anybody except Yue!” Sokka said, his mouth nearly falling to the floor.

“I didn’t think my nephew was interested in anyone!” Iroh retorted. “Does this mean I should expect grandchildren?” he winked.  

“Too bad Jet’s gem is missing, he owes me 100 diamonds.” Aang giggled. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Zuko smiled, in spite of himself. “She’s never going to feel the same way. After what I did, I’ll be lucky if she even wants to be teammates again.”

Aang raised an eyebrow at his old teammate. 

“Zuko, what did I just say?” 

The Fire gem blinked and then sighed before giving Aang an answer. 

“Love takes time and love takes work.” 

“Exactly.” Aang smiled, blowing on his hot drink. “Just show Katara you love her and she’ll forgive you in her own time.” 

Zuko frowned, looking outside the window to where Katara was sitting on the beach. It looked as if she hadn’t cheered up since she left the house. Maybe she had taken his betrayal a lot harder than he first thought... 

“I hope you’re right.” 

* * *

 

What Zuko was going to ask Katara was going against everything his father and Homeworld had taught him, but maybe that was a good thing. 

He took a deep breath and approached the water gem. He reminded himself that his body was an illusion and that if Katara was angry enough to stab him in the chest with that sword of hers, the crystal on his nose would give him a place to recover while his body reformed itself. 

Hopefully it needn’t come to that, since Asami the human would be there to witness the whole ordeal. 

“Great job Asami!” Katara said. “You’re steadily improving. I think even Princess Yue would have been impressed with your progress.”

“Thank you Sifu Katara.” Asami bowed, cheeks rosy from the workout. When she caught sight of Zuko, she flushed red and stammered. “Umm… I think there’s someone to see you.” 

Katara’s pleasant demeanour changed to a perfect picture of aggravation. She bared her teeth and glared at the Fire gem. 

“I’ll see you back at the house.” Katara bowed to her student, giving her permission to leave. Relieved to be going, Asami gave an encouraging smile to Zuko before she entered the warp pad that would take her back to see Korra, leaving the two gems completely alone. 

“What do you want, Zuko?” 

It had been almost a month since Zuko returned to Planet Earth and Katara’s attitude towards him hadn’t improved much. The Fire gem had played with Toph and Korra, caught up with Aang and enjoyed tea with his Uncle Iroh and Sokka. Zuko had tried to take up one of Katara’s Earth hobbies to try and bond with the water gem, but his efforts didn't seem to wearing her down. 

_“I don’t blame her for resisting.” Zuko said to Aang, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Yesterday, the Air gem agreed to meet with Zuko to discuss tactics.“Surfing and watering plants won’t win her trust back. I’ve got to do something bigger…”  
_

_Aang sat there, quiet for a moment._

_“I have an idea but you won’t like it.” he said.  
_

_“I am willing to try_ anything _.” Zuko snorted. “What you’re suggesting can’t be that bad.”_

_“It’s bad if you don’t trust anyone with your light.”  
_

_It was Zuko’s turn to be quiet._

_“…Are you suggesting… What I think you are suggesting?”  
_

_“Do you still have a problem with it?”  
_

_“No, no!” Zuko sputtered, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. His skin became a red hot colour as he remembered how he used to call Aang a ‘disgraceful display’ when the Air gem first came to Earth. “I don’t disapprove of other gems fusing, at least not anymore, but…”_

_No matter how many times Aang had told him that fusing wasn’t necessarily sexual (it depended on the relationship between two gems), Zuko still couldn’t get his father’s rants about the whole practice out of his head._

_‘Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger!’ Ozai used to say, but Zuko knew it wasn’t just about weak gems outsmarting bigger gems, but about the lewd implications Ozai associated with fusion._

_“It’s fine Zuko.” Aang said, getting up from his seat. “Moving past a mindset you’ve grown up with can be hard and no one can force you to fuse if you don’t want to. But if you want to show Katara how much she means to you, fusion might be a good idea.” With that, Aang the fusion gem left Zuko to think about what he said.  
_

Back in the present day, Zuko said “I would like some dancing lessons. Asami’s always talking about how amazing you are as a teacher and I want to learn from the best.” 

Katara rolled her eyes. 

“Planning on finding a human mate, are you?” she smirked. “Sorry Zuko, but I don’t think dance moves will distract humans from your bad personality. Even if it did, I’d just rub your terrible personality in their face until they buzzed off.” 

“That’s not why I want to learn how to dance.” Zuko took another deep breath for luck, raised his head high and looked directly at Katara. “I want to learn how to fuse.” 

Katara dropped her sword. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the fire gem. 

“That’s not funny.” she said in an icy tone. 

“I’m not joking.” Zuko said. 

“Fusion is the ultimate connection between gems.” Katara said, closing the distance between her and Zuko. “It’s not just a power up or something gross that you  _Homeworld_  gems like to badmouth, it actually  _means_  something. It’s the most intimate way two gems can be together.”

“I know.” Zuko said, resisting the urge to touch Katara and comfort her when her blue eyes turned glassy. “I saw that intimacy when you and Yue fused.”  

Shocked, Katara turned her head away and tried to hide how watery her eyes had become. 

“Why are you so obsessed with fusion, anyway?” Katara asked, picking up her sword again. “You don’t even  _like_  fusion.”

“Maybe because I’ve never had someone who I trusted with my light.” 

Katara blinked, nearly ready to drop her sword again.

“…Whatever.” she huffed, walking towards the warp pad. “Get Aang to teach you to fuse. You may trust me with your light, but I certainly don’t trust yours with mine. You haven’t _earned_ that trust.”  

 _‘Not yet.’_  Zuko thought as he watched Katara disappear,  _‘but I will. Because I’m not giving up on you.’_ Zuko smiled to himself as he entered the warp pad.

Katara was right, she wasn’t the _only_ person who could teach him how to fuse. 

* * *

 

Sometimes Katara really wanted to kick Zuko. 

She’d have done it by now but the Fire gem had wormed his way in the heart of every Elemental Gem on the team and it totally and completely drove her insane. 

“I bet this is some complicated Homeworld plot to gain our trust and kill us.” Katara said to Princess Yue’s statue as she paced back and forth the room, the waters of the deceased princess' fountains doing nothing to calm Katara down. “Yeah, that must be it! I mean, who sacrifices themselves for a gem they don’t even know? Who would willingly stay on this planet to support a cause with an army that’s dwindled down to single numbers? Who allows their childhood friend to stay imprisoned until she agrees to not tattle on us to Homeworld? It doesn’t make any sense to hinder one of your only allies on a foreign planet like that.”

Katara had to laugh.  

“I mean Zuko isn’t the sharpest tool in the box but…”

She fake laughed for a few more moments, before sighing and reaching out to touch the cheek of Yue’s statue.

“I wish you could tell me it’s okay to trust him.” Katara said. “Because I don’t trust myself at the moment.” she had tried to hold it back, but tears started escaping from Katara’s eyelids. 

“I haven’t felt this confused in a _long_ time.”

Next to Yue dying, being betrayed by Zuko was one of the most _painful_ experiences of her life. She cared about both gems so much and it was _hard_ to just let go of those feelings. 

“No wonder I’m messed up.” Katara said, feeling her cracks pulse painfully on her skin. 

* * *

 

Katara’s feelings didn’t change when the second gem war took place on Earth three years later. Tahno (whom the gems had rescued) and Zuko’s information about Homeworld had been invaluable so far, but that intel and the resurrection of all the broken Elemental Gems wasn’t going to be enough to beat back the invasion. 

It didn’t help that her ‘partner’ for this battle was nearly incapacitated. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking.” Katara said as she used waterbending to heal Zuko’s hands. 

“I was thinking about keeping rocks from crushing you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Katara spat back. “I don’t need your protection.”

“I know.” Zuko said before taking her hands, once she was done healing his. “I’ve seen you in battle. But Princess Yue was powerful too and that didn’t stop you from risking your life for her.” 

Katara blushed at the implications behind that. She didn’t want to look at Zuko in the eye, but a foolish part of her couldn’t tear her gaze away from the other gem. Dear spirits, why did she keep doing this to herself? 

“Well, I was stupid!” Katara snapped, taking her hands away. “I see now that unnecessarily risking your life for another is not only unhelpful but incredibly selfish and unfair to the person you care about. If you want to protect me, do so by taking better care of yourself.” Katara blushed as she browsed through her healing kit.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”  

For the first time in what seemed like a very long time, Zuko’s smile beamed as bright as the planet of suns. 

“I mean, I don’t want  _anyone_  to get hurt because of me.” Katara corrected herself, but Zuko didn’t say anything. He heard her the first time and knew what she meant, even if she didn’t want to admit it. That made him happy enough, for now. 

“Ugh, look at them.” the clusters scattered across the battlefield painted a frightening picture. Zuko couldn’t the stand hypocrisy of Homeworld forcing gems to fuse against their own will and Katara could barely contain her disgust when she found out that Homeworld had turned something so beautiful into something _so_ ugly. “I still can’t believe they did this. It’s a mockery against everything we stand for.” 

“… Then let’s show them what we do stand for.” Zuko said. 

“What on Earth do you mean?” 

“Fuse with me.” Katara snorted with laughter. 

“Yes, fusing is a great idea between gems who’ve never fused before.” 

“We don’t know until we try.” 

“And what will happen if we aren’t able to unfuse and cause Korra more trouble when she has to try and tear us apart?” 

“But that only happens to gems who have a relationship based on mistrust and hatred.” Zuko said. He sighed and looked down at his hands. “I know you don’t trust me with your light, but I trust you with mine. You’ve always been kind to me, even when I didn’t deserve it and now I want to show you how much I appreciate-” 

“Don’t say it!” Katara shouted, turning red. 

“How much I appreciate _you_.” Zuko said, ignoring her. “If you don’t want to fuse with me, then I understand. No one fuse with another against their will or if they're not comfortable with the idea, but if you ever need me I’ll always be right here. I’m not going to run back to my father again, not now that I know who my true family is.” 

Katara groaned, her skin glowing an even darker shade of red. 

 _‘Someone’s gonna mistake me for a Fire gem.’_  she thought. 

The Water gem couldn’t help it though, she had caught on to the fact that Zuko’s feelings for her might not have been platonic and she was never sure if he was gonna just come out and confess. He made so many of these little speeches declaring his feelings for the waterbender, calling her ‘his family’ and it made her so anxious. She never knew when he might come out and say he was in love with her and the water gem didn’t want to know whether she could handle such a confession from Zuko.

 _‘Would that be so bad though?’_ Katara wanted to tell the treacherous part of her brain to shut up but she stopped to think. Princess Yue always talked about how love, as humans interpreted it, made them stronger. Sometimes, even strong enough to stand up to an alien civilisation that wanted to colonise and rob the Earth of all its resources.  _‘WHAT ON EARTH AM I THINKING? I can’t fuse with Zuko!’_

_‘But you were able to fuse with Yue.’_

_‘That wasn’t the same!’_

_‘Wouldn’t it be the same?’_

Katara peeked at Zuko while he was still sitting there, resting his injuries and couldn’t help but have her breath taken away from how much he changed since they first met. He used to be so jagged and angry, but now he was so soft and… Katara didn’t know how to describe it.    

Oh no. 

Katara was janked. She sighed, giving into whatever monster that made her feel like she was gazing into a beautiful cluster of galaxies whenever Zuko was close by. 

“Let’s do it.” 

“What?” 

“I said let’s do it. Let’s fuse.” Katara glared at Zuko. “Before I change my mind.”   
  
“A-are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, we can find another way-”

“Stop.” Katara said, extending her hand. “I  _want_  to do this with you. I want to see what we can create, together.” 

Zuko made a face that looked like his heart had just burst into glitter and Katara couldn’t help but laugh at it. It was just the kind of expression Princess Yue would have made, except it was entirely Zuko’s own special brand of starstruck.   

Ugh. Katara wanted to barf at the thought she had just now, but she needed to keep herself together and she didn’t want to aggravate Zuko’s wounds by getting vomit all over them. He didn’t need to get an infection. 

Without a word, Zuko took Katara’s hand and let the water gem take the lead. Zuko let Katara twirl and dip him into a new beginning in their relationship, looking up at her with complete love and trust. 

“You dork.” Katara giggled, hardly able to look back at the really happy face that looked up at her. 

“Yeah, I am.” he said, happier then he had ever been before. 

With that, they merged together into a new being and started their relationship anew. 


End file.
